


a tale of cracked eggs and spilt milk

by Newtondale



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newtondale/pseuds/Newtondale
Summary: Bob Pancakes has come a long way since he was a child. Things haven't always been easy for him, but in some ways it's the struggle that has made everything seem so worth it.





	a tale of cracked eggs and spilt milk

When Bob was a child- a whole lifetime ago, with a different name and different pronouns- he had been different. 

 

All his life, he’d been bullied by the other children at school. He always seemed to stand out no matter how hard he tried to blend into the background, and the bullies always noticed. Maybe it was the fact that he struggled to make female friends, or maybe it was because he never put any effort into his hair or clothes, or ever even bothered with makeup. Maybe it was because he preferred the company of the nerdier boys at school, spending their lunch hour inside together playing the latest computer game that wasn’t blocked on the school system. Maybe it was just that he liked his food, and always seemed to carry a little bit of extra weight around his middle. Whatever it was, it drew their particular brand of cruel attention. 

 

In high school, things became just a little bit easier. There were more students now, and Bob- as strange as the bullies found him- was no longer the easiest or most interesting target. Of course, there were some days when they were feeling particularly restless, or when he was simply the closest person to them when the anger sparked, but it was nowhere near the frequency of his younger years. They mostly left him alone. But despite being tormented less than he ever had, Bob was ever more aware that something about him was _different._

 

He was 16 when someone first called him ‘sir.’ He was on his way home from school on a Friday, and has stopped by the shop to pick up the ingredients he needed to bake the next day. The cashier either didn’t notice or didn’t care when Bob froze at the word, not realising that his entire world had just shifted on it’s axis. _Sir._  

 

He mostly forgot about the event until the next time it happened, this time at the cinema when he was buying his tickets. Bob managed to act as if the address was completely normal, but that didn’t stop the swell of warmth that the small word sparked inside him. For that brief moment, everything seemed right, and nothing else mattered. The feeling only lasted until the woman checking his ticket on his way to the screen called him ‘miss,’ but short-lived as it was, Bob couldn’t forget how it made him feel. 

 

This time, it stuck with him. It seemed like every day he somehow ended up thinking about that one small interaction, that one tiny word that made him feel so unreasonably happy. It didn’t make any sense at all, but for some reason he couldn’t forget about the way it made him feel. 

 

It wasn’t until months later that Bob finally realised what was going on. He was having yet another of his weekend baking sessions, and everything seemed to be going wrong. Eggs slipped through his fingers and shattered on the kitchen floor. The lid of the milk carton was not secure, and when he knocked it over the milk flowed a white river all the way across the counter. His cake would never be finished- he was the worst baker _ever_ , and maybe boys shouldn’t even _try_ to bake-

 

And there it was. _Boys._  

 

He was a _boy._  

 

The ridiculous gender role he had suggested in his anger had revealed it all. He had never been a girl at all, he was a _boy_ and suddenly everything made sense. His years and years of confusion shrunk before his eyes as his future opened seemed to open up in front of him- his future as a man. 

 

Far from his struggle being over, it seemed that was where it all truly began. 

 

It was a long journey from there- years of appointments, saving money, convincing his family that this was the right choice- but eventually Bob began to make progress. The testosterone he injected started to lower his voice, his muscles grew stronger, his periods got further and further apart before they stopped completely-  he even started to grow a patchy beard. From there, things snowballed, his voice no longer even remotely feminine, his body shape different, his beard thicker, until finally- _finally-_ top surgery. For the first time in his life, Bob felt truly like himself. Like Bob.  

 

From there, everything fell into place. He met Eliza on a fateful fishing trip in the park. He wooed her effortlessly with his delightful cookies, his romantic meals, and even his breakfasts in bed. They went on dates together, to the park where they met, to the museum, to clubs, and out for dinner at expensive restaurants. When he proposed on such a night out, Eliza didn’t hesitate to accept, and they married soon after. 

 

His social life, too, only improved with his transition. Where before he had struggled to make friends, now it seemed he could talk to anyone in the town and win them over in only a few short interactions. There were a few who didn’t take to him, of course, but it was easy to forget about that amidst house parties, group trips around town, and even a long weekend camping trip with one of his and Eliza’s closest friends. With his growing number of friends, Bob found his confidence growing and growing, until he almost couldn’t remember the shy and uncomfortable child he had once been. 

 

Even his transition, which he had mostly kept a very close secret, no longer seemed like the huge deal it had once been. Slowly, he began opening up, at first only telling his closest friends, but building up until almost everyone knew. It wasn’t that he _had_ to tell them, he knew- he would be well within his rights to keep it entirely to himself- but he somehow felt more at ease this way. Being open about his transition felt right to him, so much so that he even started to buy clothing with the trans flag, and feel proud enough to wear it on a regular basis. 

 

His chest was the one thing that gave him pause. It took him many years to finally feel comfortable taking his shirt off in front of other people, scars finally faded enough that few ever noticed them. Most of his friends didn’t mind him being shirtless, and even Dil’s discomfort at his pool party couldn’t make Bob feel less proud of his body. He had worked long and hard to get to where he was, he refused to let anything make him feel less confident in himself. So what if one friend didn’t like him being shirtless? It was Bob’s body and he would not be made to feel ashamed. 

 

And that was everything he had always wanted. No longer ashamed of himself, there was nothing holding him back. 

 

It had been a long road for Bob Pancakes, but here he was- happy, confident, and a man. Things might not be perfect for him just yet, but his life was his own, and he could take himself wherever he wanted to be. 


End file.
